


Mr. Grumpy Pants

by life_is_righteous



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: It’s Kili’s birthday and you have to bake pastries causing you to ignore your hubby.





	Mr. Grumpy Pants

You hear a huff behind you, but you ignore it.

It was Kili’s birthday and he and Thorin had asked you to bake pastries for his party and since there was only you, it was a lot of work. You had been up since 4 that morning and your dwarf was currently not happy at not being the center of attention.

“Lass,” he complains. “No, Dwalin. I told you that today was a very important day. So you can either sit there and wait till I’m done or leave,” you tell him, decorating the cake that Fili had asked you to do to surpise his brother.

“Rude,” Dwalin mutters, taking a look around to see what he could swipe. Before he could lift a hand, you interrupt him.

“If you take a pastry, you’re sleeping on the couch for a week,” you tell him. He grunts and stands.

“I’ll see you later,” he says before leaving. That made you feel bad, but this was really important. Kili was one of your best friends and you had to do this for him.

A few hours later, you, Fili, Bofur, Ori and Bifur are carrying the pastries down to the party that was supposed to start soon. “Have you seen Dwalin?” you ask curiously. You wanted to know what kind of mood he was in.

“Last I saw him, he was making his way towards the training room. Pushed some dams while going there,” Bofur says and you sigh. It was one of those moods. “That wouldn’t happen to be your fault, would it lass?” Fili asks and you ignore him causing three of them to laugh. Ori was always too kind to laugh at you.

“He came home for lunch, but I was busy making these for Kili’s party and well, I kind of sent him off,” you admite quietly and the dwarves continue their laughing. Ori included. “Now I see why he was being Mr. Grumpy pants,” Bofur says. “He’s always Mr. Grumpy pants,” you mutter.

The five of you enter the hall and place the pastries on an empty table and you dust yourself off, making sure that your dress wasn’t too dirty. You had changed before transporting the pastries down, but still. Anything could’ve happened.

You are pulled into a hug, making you yelp. “Y/n!” Kili calls out and you wince since his mouth was right next to your ear. “Hello, Kee,” you tell him as he puts you down, ”happy birthday!”

You give him a kiss on his cheek and he smiles. “Thank you for cooking these. They must have took forever,” he says, looking at the pastries. “Only the best for my favorite prince,” you say and he smile at you.

“Don’t tell your brother,” you say, winking. He laughs and you leave him to devour whatever he wanted.

You look around to find your husband talking with Thorin and Balin. You approach them and Balin hits Thorin, notiing you. The both of them wander off and Dwalin just stands there for a couple of seconds, confused.

He turns around and jumps a bit as he finds you right behind him. “Mahal, woman. Don’t do that,” he says, clutching at his heart. “Didn’t think you got scared at anything,” you supply and he huffs turning away from you.

You shake your head and move in front of his line of sight. He just looks the other away.

“ ** _Stop being grumpy. It’s lame_** ,” you say and he crosses his arms.

“I’m not grumpy,” he huffs. “You are so grumpy,” you tell him, poking his chest. He giggles a bit and your eyes widen. He clears his throat and stands straighter.

“Are you, my lovely bear of a husband, ticklish?” you ask him.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says.

“You are so ticklish,” you tell him, gripping his sides. He jumps and grabs your hands to stop you.

“I hate you,” he mumbles and that causes you to smile. “You love me and you know it, Mr. Grumpy Pants,” you say and you squeal as you wraps an arm around you and pulls you close. “Aye, lass I do,” he says before placing a kiss on your lips. 


End file.
